Star Ocean: Anamnesis
| genre = Action role-playing | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Star Ocean: Anamnesis }} is a free-to-play role-playing video game developed by tri-Ace and published by Square Enix for Android and iOS devices. It was created in celebration of the Star Ocean series' 20th anniversary, and features characters from all previous titles in the franchise, as well as music from series composer Motoi Sakuraba. The game was released in Japan in December 2016, and worldwide from July 2018. In November 2019, the game will be shutdown in all regions outside Japan. Gameplay Star Ocean: Anamnesis is a role-playing game featuring three-dimensional characters and environments. Players take part in real-time battles against enemies that support up to four players. Plot Set in Space Date 539 (A.D 2625), the player controls the captain of the Pangalactic Federation starship GFSS-3214F, which was exploring deep space following the events of Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness two years earlier. After a surprise attack by pirates, the entire crew jettison the vessel in escape pods while the captain stays on board with only the AI robot Coro (voiced by Ryūsei Nakao). Making the decision to activate the ship's hyperspace drive, the warp fails and ends up sending them to a distant region of space outside the Federation's borders. While investigating a seemingly barren planet, they happen upon a mysterious woman being chased by a monster. The woman, named Evelysse (voiced by Sumire Uesaka), uses a powerful form of Symbology magic that allows her to summon warriors from throughout time, and manages to escape with the aid of her time-warped allies. After she joins the captain back on the ship, the course is set to return home to the incredibly distant Earth. Development In October 2016, Square Enix launched a website teasing Star Ocean: Anamnesis for iOS and Android devices, and that it would feature characters seen in previous installments in the series. The company later launched an official website for the game providing the first details, preview trailer, and a release date of 2016 in Japan. A representative on the game's official Twitter account later announced that it would feature "full 3D real-time action battles" and "HD graphics." The game was meant to coincide with the series' 20th anniversary. As with the other games in the Star Ocean series, the game's soundtrack was composed by Motoi Sakuraba, and features artwork by Akira Yasuda, character designer for Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness. The game's theme song is "Dakara Boku wa Fukou ni Sugatte Imashita" by the band Kami-sama, Boku wa Kidzuite Shimatta. The game was localized in English and released on July 10, 2018. The English version of the game will be discontinued on November 5, 2019. The game has also featured crossover events with Valkyrie Profile, Resonance of Fate, Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, Infinite Undiscovery, Nier: Automata, Radio Ocean, Sakura Wars, Attack on Titan, Radiata Stories, Guilty Gear, Tales, Gunslinger Stratos, Million Arthur, and the Persona series. References External links * Category:2016 video games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Esports games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Free-to-play video games Category:IOS games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Science fantasy video games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Space opera video games Category:Square Enix games Category:Superhero video games Category:Taito games Category:Star Ocean Category:Tri-Ace Category:Video games about robots Category:Video games scored by Deborah Lurie Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring parallel universes Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games scored y Deborah Lurie Category:Video games scored by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Video games scored by Jake Monaco